The invention relates to a locking device for vehicles, in particular for aircraft having an actively driven drive element with an input drive shaft and an output drive shaft connected directly or indirectly to it.
Conventionally, locking devices are known which lock and/or unlock doors, aircraft doors or the like by means of a motor element, followed by a complex transmission element and redundant mechanical springs connected to it. Locking devices such as these form a security mechanism and mechanically operate appropriate safety bolts or the like in response to appropriate signals. Conventional locking devices have the disadvantage that they are very heavy, complex to manufacture and require intensive maintenance for their operation. Furthermore, in some cases, they are unreliable, which is undesirable. Furthermore, they require a large installation area which is likewise undesirable, with a very high natural weight.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,455 B1 discloses a positioning and actuating drive which operates with a DC electric motor. In this case, a rotor is mounted coaxially in a stator such that it can rotate, and drives a transmission. In this case, the transmission and the motor have corresponding associated position angle sensors, motor angle sensors, which identify and determine the position exactly.
The present invention is thus based on the object of providing a locking device of the type mentioned initially, which overcomes the stated disadvantages and by means of which the reliability and the operability of the locking devices are intended to be significantly improved. A further aim is to save manufacturing costs and maintenance costs, while reducing the natural weight.